


What's Yours Is Mine

by summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou likes to experiment.  Kenren likes to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



It was no secret that Tenpou considered Kenren one of the most alluring men in Heaven. Tall, lanky, and built for combat, Kenren was every inch the roguish charmer his reputation made him out to be. He knew exactly how to get under your skin, how to manipulate you, how to devastate you, and how to pick up the pieces. He knew how to fight, how to drink, how to kiss and how to fuck. He was brash and untamed, sharp and calculating, devil-may-care and loyal to a fault. 

And Tenpou wouldn't have him any other way. 

Except...maybe one. Or two, if he was feeling particular. 

"What?" Kenren asked. He was shrugging out of his uniform coat, hanging it on the hook behind the bathroom door. They'd just returned from the battlefield and, on Tenpou's suggestion, had headed straight for Tenpou's private quarters to clean up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" Already in the tub, Tenpou sank a little deeper into the water, lit cigarette hovering just above the surface. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you're looking at me like you want to devour me. It's a little...scary." 

"Ah. Sorry." The edges of Tenpou's lips curled up onto a sly smile. As usual, Kenren wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket, so Tenpou had a great view of the fresh bruises running across his shoulder. "I guess it seems that way because I'm feeling so famished after all that fighting. Care to join me for dinner?"

Kenren undid his belt and tossed it into the corner. "Nice try," he said. "But I know you better than that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know you're lying." Pants open, Kenren strolled over to sit on the edge of the tub. "What's _really_ on your mind, Marshal? Cuz it's not food." 

Tenpou's gaze traveled appreciatively up the length of Kenren's torso. There was another bruise near his lower ribs. And a scar that looped across his abdomen to his back. Running his thumb along the latter, Tenpou licked his lips. 

"All right," he said. "Maybe I'm not necessarily hungry in the dining sense. But I do definitely have a...craving for something."

"Oh?" Kenren plucked the cigarette from between Tenpou's lips. "Like what?"

"Like...something carnal. Lewd, even. And while wishing to indulge in such a thing might be a little unorthodox, I fear I just can't help it. Because you look _delicious_ tonight." 

Kenren chuckled. "I look like shit, man. Feel like it, too. These subjugation assignments lately have been hell." 

"They have," Tenpou agreed. "But there's no harm in being tested once in a while is there?" 

"I guess. But I can only take so much testing, y'know? I'm delicate." Kenren took a drag and exhaled. "Today was really pushing my limits." 

"Oh. Yes. So delicate." Tenpou curved his hand around Kenren's waist. "You're a blossom battered by the wind, my friend." 

"I am," Kenren said. "It's terrible."

"It is." Tenpou kissed Kenren's side, reveling in the puckered feel of the faint scar. "I don't know how you survive."

"Me either. But since you're responsible for the assignments we get, you should get to fixing me."

"Fixing you?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

Kenren handed the cigarette back and stood. Holding Tenpou's heated gaze, he pushed down his pants, kicking them away to join his belt in the corner. In only briefs, Tenpou could see every inch of him. Every exposed patch of skin, every crisscross streak of sweat and dirt, every discoloration, every abrasion. Even better, Tenpou could _smell_ him--the lingering, faint aroma of gunmetal and blood that turned him on like nothing else.

Tenpou's libido stirred.

Kenren stepped into the tub. "As you can see, I'm pretty beat up." 

"Yes, yes." This close, his scent was stronger, more potent. More tempting and arousing than anything had a right to be. "I _do_ see how rough this has been on you. However, I think to fix you effectively, you're going to have to...tell me where it hurts." 

Kenren sank to his knees. Tenpou raised an eyebrow as he hadn't bothered to take his briefs off, but realized a moment later that the rough slide of fabric over his own bare skin was enticingly pleasant.

"Well, for starters, there's my lips." Kenren leaned forward. "They're very chapped, y'see. Sore." 

"Oh." Tenpou moved in to meet him, setting his cigarette aside. "Yes. Yes I do see."

"Think you can do something about that, Marshal?"

"I think I could give it a try." 

Kenren smiled and tilted his chin. Tenpou did the same, and they kissed slowly, warmly, tongues sliding against each other. Tenpou's grip on Kenren tightened. Kissing Kenren was always an experience, but tonight it felt particularly potent. Maybe it was the last of the battlefield adrenaline, or maybe it was that they hadn't really had a chance to be alone together in far too long. Either way, Tenpou didn't care. All that mattered right now was Kenren. Kenren's body, Kenren's lips, and Kenren's damp skin flush against his own.

"Hmmm," Kenren said as he pulled away. "That was...nice."

"Agreed." Tenpou's fingers trailed over Kenren's lower back. "Do you feel better?"

"A little. Not entirely."

"Oh? Perhaps, then, the pain is coming from somewhere else. There is a rather dark bruise over here. Should I see if that does anything?"

"Please."

Kenren sat back, offering up his neck. Tenpou kissed him there, then dipped his tongue into the little rivet of his collar bone, licking along the tangy skin. The taste of metal was sweet and sharp, filling Tenpou's head with visions of Kenren's powder-stained fingers wrapped around the trigger of a gun. 

The thought about what it would be like to suck on them later, one at a a time, as Kenren rode him made his cock pulse. 

"How was that?" he asked. He nuzzled Kenren's neck, inhaling his rich scent. 

"Getting closer," Kenren said. "But maybe try a little bit lower."

"Lower?"

"Yeah. Just down an inch or two. You'll see where." 

Tenpou drew away. Just down from where he was was the curve of Kenren's chest, a sleek ridge of muscle.

And Kenren's nipple.

"Ah." Tenpou ran a soapy hand up Kenren's front. "I see. You're sensitive from all the friction. You know that can be alleviated by wearing a shirt."

"I don't want to wear a shirt." 

"Well then I'm afraid this will keep happening, my love. Your poor nipples..."

"My poor nipples just need a bit of love." Kenren laced his fingers in Tenpou's hair. "A little love and they'll be all better." 

Tenpou laughed. As he did, his breath teased the little nub, and Kenren arched, pressing it closer to his mouth. Unable to resist, Tenpou licked, dragging the flat of his tongue across the sensitive skin. Kenren sighed, grip tightening, and Tenpou gave him a quick suck before moving to the other side, kissing and licking until both nipples were tight and hard. Then, Tenpou nipped them, scraping his teeth along each tender peak hard enough to leave a mark.

"You bruise so easily." He kissed each nipple lovingly. "The slightest pressure and you're skin is marred. Why is that?" 

"I told you. Delicate." Kenren brushed his fingers across the nape of Tenpou's neck. "A blossom in the wind to use your own words."

"A blossom _battered_ by the wind," Tenpou corrected. "Don't misquote my poetic metaphors. It ruins the mood." 

"Sorry, sorry." Kenren's voice rumbled with amusement. "Are you going to bite me again for being bad?"

"I am, but not here." Tenpou pulled him in. "Not that I don't love nipple play, but there is still a lot of you left to examine. Any preferences as to where to go next?"

Kenren shook his head, putting up no resistance as Tenpou pushed him back into the wall. His right hand hooked under Kenren's thigh, lifting it, giving him room to slide between Kenren's legs, and Kenren let him, even grinning as Tenpou rested his calf on his shoulder.

"I am also going to take a moment and get rid of these ridiculous underthings." Tenpou hooked a free finger in the waist band of Kenren's shorts, pulling them away from Kenren's hips. "Why are you still wearing them anyway?"

"Because. I wanted to surprise you," Kenren grinned. "You know I accidentally backed into the butt of Souko's rifle during training yesterday, right?" 

Tenpou's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Yeah, it was no one's fault, but it got me good. Right on the bone. Hurts to touch. _Big_ bruise." 

Eyes dark, Tenpou's fingers walked over to Kenren's hip. He pulled the fabric down, sucking in his breath as the ridge of an oblong, purplish smudge became visible. "Oh my _gods_ ," he whispered. "How did I not see this earlier?"

"Because used some powder to hide it from you. Because I knew going out to fight today would make you hot and horny and I wanted to give you a present." Kenren tilted his hip up, allowing the injured skin to break the water's surface. "You like it?" 

"Oh my gods," Tenpou repeated. And then he was on it, kissing the edge, smoothing his tongue along the barely-visible dark patch above Kenren's waist band. Kenren winced, but Tenpou didn't stop. Couldn't stop. He pushed Kenren harder into the wall, putting both hands on his ass to lift him higher.

"Shit, you're gonna drown me," Kenren said. Arms spread, he gripped the sides of the tub in an attempt to keep his head out of the water. "Maybe we should take this to the bed." 

"No," Tenpou said. "We're doing this right here. Right now."

"But Tenpou..."

" _Right now._ " 

Kenren whimpered, and Tenpou took this as permission to rid Kenren of his underthings. They hit the floor with a wet splat, and Tenpou couldn't help but sigh. Kenren had a beautiful body. A beautiful, _bruised_ body, and not only that, he was hard. Just from that little bit of teasing, he was fully erect. 

This was going to be so good.

"The two hottest things about you." Tenpou slid his hands forward, thumbs brushing the base of Kenren's length. "Your war wounds and your cock."

"Both of which require equal amounts of attention in case you were wondering."

"Oh, don't worry. I have plans for both of them." Tenpou kissed Kenren's inner thigh. "I would never neglect one in favor of the other. Not when both look so tasty." 

"Heh." Kenren beckoned him in to a proper kiss, using the angle to rub himself against Tenpou's soapy chest. "Well, I know which _I'd_ prefer you do first, but it's your decision. Your present, you get to unwrap it how you choose."

"Thank you," Tenpou said. "I'll do my best not to be disappointing."

"Yeah, not really worried." 

Tenpou chuckled, kissing Kenren's earlobe before returning to the delicious bruise. It tasted clean now, which was fine, because even under the clean was still the tinge of sweat and earth. Still the ingrained flavors of war and combat that Tenpou loved so much, and he couldn't resist mouthing Kenren a little harder, reveling in Kenren's grunts of aroused discomfort. 

"This is so pretty," he purred. He licked and kissed the wound, fingers digging into Kenren's ass. "I don't want to leave it, but there is so much more of you to kiss." 

"Take your time." Kenren stroked his hair. "As long as I'm the center of your attention, I'm happy."

"That's good to know," Tenpou said. "Though I think...I know what would make you truly happy."

"And that is?"

"Letting you fuck my mouth. You always look so blissful when I let you come down my throat." 

Kenren's nails dug into Tenpou's shoulders. "Damn, Tenpou. Don't _say_ things like that."

"Why? Does it arouse you?" Tenpou moved closer. "Does it turn you on to know I want to go down on you, and that I'm okay if you get a little rough?"

Kenren's head dropped back. "You know it does," he murmured. His chest heaved as Tenpou freed up a hand to tease him. "And I'm gonna come too fast if you keep it up."

"Ah, yes. That's true. But you told me I could unwrap my gift any way I wanted, and so I am. Though perhaps, in this case, unraveling is a more appropriate term. Because I want you to come apart for me. I want you to feel the way I feel when I look at you, all battle-worn and bloody. It turns me on so much, and I want you to know how hard it is not to jump you right now when you're tired, and sweaty and smell like the life force of Heaven itself. " 

"Nnngh. " Kenren's fingers scraped the sides of the tub. "You really...have a thing for words..."

"I do," Tenpou admitted. "Words are amazing things." 

Not waiting for a reply (nor really expecting to hear one), Tenpou bent forward again, this time parting his lips and taking Kenren in, shifting to his knees to give himself more leverage. Kenren continued to cling to the sides of the tub, barely keeping his head above water as Tenpou sucked him, bobbing up and down, making sure to hit all the sensitive spots that Kenren loved. The bubbles around them dissipated, the humid air took on a slight chill, but both of them were too caught up in their mutual pleasure to notice or care. Tenpou especially as he pushed Kenren to the brink of orgasm again and again, pulling back right before Kenren could gain any type of release. 

"Fuck...Tenpou!" Kenren's voice was raspy and desperate, pupils dilated so wide his blue eyes looked black. It made Tenpou's body ache, and as he gently lowered Kenren's hips back into the water and crawled up his lover's body, he was hard pressed not to find his own release all over Kenren's stomach.

"Are you close?" he murmured. 

"Like you can't tell!" Kenren growled.

"Awww, poor Kenren." Tenpou found a nipple and rubbed. "I thought you liked a little bit of pain."

"Not this kind. C'mon, Tenpou. That's enough. Get me off. Please..." 

"No. Not yet. I'm still unwrapping, so you don't get to determine how things go. What I will and will not do. I know what I want, and what I want is to make the longing feel not just good, but _exquisite_. Don't you want that, too, my unruly general?" 

"You're a fucking sadist." Kenren grit his teeth. "How is it supposed to feel exquisite when I want to _die_?" 

"Oh, come now, Kenren. No need for such theatrics. I'll let you release. I'm just not going to use conventional means to do it."

"W...what are you talking about?"

"You like a little dirty talk with your sex, don't you? How about dirty talk _for_ your sex?" 

Kenren inhaled sharply. "What the...you're going to _talk_ me into an orgasm? Oh my gods, Tenpou, how..."

"Shhhh." Tenpou leaned in close, lips brushing the shell of Kenren's ear. "Be still. Let me try. Let me stimulate your mind and body with nothing but words. Your balls are heavy, aren't they? So heavy. And that thick, beautiful cock is so hard. It aches a little, doesn't it? Aches enough that even just the slightest nudge would push you over the edge. The slightest pressure from my lips or my tongue...or maybe I should slide my fingers deep inside you while I tease?"

Kenren's body jerked. Tenpou stayed where he was, watching below the water. Kenren had his heels planted like he wanted to thrust, to grind against something, anything, to get the last little bit of stimulation that he needed.

"Does that feel good?" Tenpou licked his ear. "You can let go whenever you want now. Won't that be nice? Won't it feel good to do it while you imagine me all over your cock? Those last few rough strokes, my lips wet and tight, my thumb right against that little spot just under the head..."

"Tenpou!" Kenren gasped.

"That's it, Kenren. Come for me. You're so beautiful. You're so hard and needy, and I can't wait until later when you're using that thick, sweet cock to fuck me. Because you feel so good...so right...You're the perfect fit and you make me like it so much..." 

Kenren bucked up. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, and to Tenpou's delight, he got to see _everything_ \--- Kenren coming, that gorgeous bruise, the expression on Kenren's face...

Everything. 

Smiling, Tenpou rubbed his general's pulsing cock, whispering soothing words of love as Kenren spilled onto his hand. 

It took a long time for Kenren to stop shuddering. And when he did, it was still several more heartbeats before either of them moved or spoke.

"Fuck," Kenren said at last. His dazed eyes slid open. "That was...fuck, Tenpou. What the hell just happened?"

"Did you like it?" Tenpou kissed Kenren's temple, pushing some water up to wash the mess off Kenren's stomach. "I came across the idea in a book the other day, and I thought it would be fun to try."

"Which part, the denial or the hands-free orgasm?"

"Both." Tenpou, who had spent himself only seconds after Kenren, snuggled into his general's side. "I couldn't decide which seemed most enjoyable so I combined them."

"Ngh. You would." Kenren looked down at the murky water. "Ugh. That was intense." 

"It was. You really embraced your climax."

"So did you." Kenren nudged him with his toe. "Don't think I didn't notice."

Tenpou smiled. "Apologies," he said. "I guess I couldn't help myself."

"Eh, no worries. I honestly don't mind in the least." Kenren stretched, and yawned. "Also, I don't know how you're feeling, but I'm getting cold. I think it is time for the post-coital snuggling."

"Mmmm. Snuggling sounds nice."

"I'll get the robes."

"No, no. Allow me." 

Tenpou got up. He kissed Kenren lazily before exiting the tub and then grabbed their evening robes, wrapping himself first before handing Kenren his. 

"Do you need some help?" he asked. "You still seem a little shaky."

"Nah, I got it." Kenren slipped it on and tied the sash. "Though I am thinking maybe we should we pick up the laundry before we leave. Dirty uniforms are never fun." 

"Mmm, no. It's all right. As long as the jackets are clean, we can just swing by the Commander's office and pick up clean pants tomorrow."

Kenren chuckled. "Getting my pants from the Commander's office. Kinky."

"You think?"

"Oh, come on. Like you've never thought about doing it in his office. What it would be like to be bent over that desk, trying not to make a sound, the edge digging into your hips." Kenren slid his arms around Tenpou's waist. "I know I have." 

Tenpou let his head drop back against Kenren's shoulder. "You've never mentioned this to me." 

"That's because I've already been thrown out of one division. I'm not trying to get thrown out of another." Kenren's hand slid down the front of Tenpou's robe. "However..."

"If no one found out..."

The two of them exchanged significant smiles.

"I won't tell if you don't," Kenren purred.

"My lips are sealed," Tenpou promised.

"Good." Kenren squeezed Tenpou through the robe. "Because I owe you for this. And I think risque sex would be a great payback."

"I would agree." Tenpou straightened and laced their fingers together. "But that's for tomorrow. Right now, let's get ourselves to bed. I have a couple other things I still want to try."

Kenren laughed, and let himself be led. "Of course you do," he said. "Of course you do."


End file.
